Rosa chicle
by V. Bokthersa
Summary: Hasta los héroes más furiosos del planeta tienen sus confusiones cotidianas.


**Disclaimer:** Nadie aquí me pertenece, todo es de la difunta Wildstorm, ahora propiedad de DC y de la genial mente de Warren Ellis y Bryan Hitch, quienes maquinaron TA.

* * *

 **Rosa chicle**

By V. Bokthersa

Para él, teñirse el cabello era casi un ritual. Le gustaba bastante pintarlo de rubio, no sabía exactamente por qué, pero amaba como le quedaba el cabello rubio. Simplemente era una idiotez de las suyas y cada vez que se le notaban las raíces rojizas, se volvía a teñir de aquel color. Exceptuando esta ocasión.

Había tenido una pequeña riña con Apollo y aunque la pelea no pasó a más, él seguía sin querer hablarle del todo, lo cual justo ahora era un gran problema pues con una bebé que atender necesitaban bastante comunicación, aunque tuvieran a cuatro "tíos buena onda" para encargarse de Jenny Quantum. Así que para atenuar un poco las cosas, decidió complacer a su marido en todos sus gustos y comenzó por el color de su cabello, pues sabía que Apollo prefería verlo con su tono natural.

Como todas las quincenas, comenzó su ritual de tinturación yendo al centro comercial con Apollo, sin uniformes. Seguían llamando mucho la atención, pero ya se había acostumbrado a ello. Hicieron sus compras de hogar por separado, dividiéndose la lista. Apollo insistió en ello y aunque Midnighter no renegó, su esposo dejó las cosas más caras en su parte de la lista. Era un cabrón, pero al menos esa forma de hacer las compras le ayudaría a purgar sus penas sin ponerse en evidencia demasiado pronto. Aun así no dejaba de preguntarse si en serio era necesario tanto escándalo por un simple beso, pero mejor no pensar en ello.

Tras terminar las compras, volvieron al Transporte invocando una puerta en la parte trasera del centro comercial. Apollo acondicionó todo en su lugar mientras Midnighter se dirigió al baño para seguir con su ritual especial de tinturación. Verificó en la caja que fuera el tono correcto de rojo y vertió luego el contenido del tubo en un recipiente para comenzar la preparación. Le llamó un poco la atención el tono opaco de la mezcla, pero lo dejó pasar. Hacía tanto que no se teñía de rojo que ya no recordaba exactamente cómo debía verse y la verdad nunca le había importado demasiado.

Aplicó el tinte en su cabello y esperó el tiempo indicado en la caja. Apollo ya había notado que estaba en lo de su tinte y además de eso, el extraño color del que se había tornado la mezcla en la piel manchada detrás de su nuca. Sonrió bastante divertido y no dudó en volver con los demás para burlarse minutos después, cuando Midnighter se lavó el cabello.

El Portador Nocturno de la Guerra se miró al espejo y ahogó un grito de terror a la vez que Apollo reía a carcajada suelta después de comprobar lo que ya había notado antes: Midnighter terminó con el cabello teñido en tono rosa chicle.

—¿Qué sucede, amor? ¿Ahora repartirás golpes en nombre del algodón de azúcar? —preguntó, apartándose de la puerta para dejar espacio a los demás.

Angie no perdió un instante en capturar aquel cuadro surrealista, pues el rostro desencajado de Midnighter, junto a su cabello color rosa chicle parecía sacado de un sueño extraño o de un mal viaje, como les hizo notar Jeroen. Y él sí que tenía experiencia en eso de los malos viajes.

Mientras todos reían y hacían bromas pesadas sobre su nuevo tono de cabello, Midnighter, bastante apenado, les tiró todo lo que tenía a su alcance en el baño antes que ellos salieran corriendo y jurando publicar aquellas fotos.

El cuadro se presentaba de lo más cotidiano y divertido, al menos eso fue lo que pensó Apollo hasta que su marido logró atraparlo y le soltó tremendo derechazo, acusándolo de cambiar el tinte.

—¡Juro que no lo hice! —se defendió, sujetándolo con su fuerza sobrehumana para dejarlo quieto—. Simplemente noté el nuevo tono cuando te estabas tiñendo. Aún así, no seré yo quien te compre el tinte correcto. Tienes suerte de usar tu máscara el noventa por cierto del tiempo —y volvió a reír a carcajadas, dejándolo suelto.

Aquella confesión pareció aplacar la furia del Portador Nocturno, quien aún bastante malhumorado abrazó a su Dios del Sol y le plantó un beso furioso para detener sus risas. Al menos ya le estaba hablando de verdad y no sólo con monosílabos. Sintió el beso correspondido y al segundo siguiente la voz de Hawksmoor en sus cabezas, gritando algo sobre un maremoto demasiado grande para ser natural. Tendrían que dejar las palabras y la retinturación para después. Ahora tenían que ir a salvar el mundo.

Sin duda, aquel sólo había sido otro día normal y corriente para los héroes más humanos de La Sangría.

—-

 **Notas finales:**

No olviden seguirme en mi facebook, busquen One Piece of V. Bokthersa's Adventure


End file.
